The Warrior's Bride
by yaoigirl22
Summary: AU:Balin wants his brother to settle down, Dwalin would like to settle down, Bilbo is just happy someone likes his food. Also Belladonna and Dis rule all of Middle-Earth...at least according to Thorin, who keeps getting kicked out of his mountain. Dwalin/Bilbo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit in any way.**

**Pairing: Dwalin/Bilbo**

* * *

**The Warrior's Bride **

**The Warrior **

Dwalin had been a surprise –a welcomed surprise- but a surprise none the less, and when the wiggling screaming at the top of his lungs babe was placed in arms, Balin promised himself he would do everything in his power to make his brother happy.

He just wish it wasn't so bloody hard!

Like all Dwarves, his little brother was stubborn as a mule, practically unmovable when told what to do and no wanting to do it.

The fact was, Dwalin needed to settle down, well maybe not _**needed **_to, but Balin would feel better that there was someone to look after his brother should something happen to him.

A nice lad or lass would do (Balin wasn't picky), preferably able to cook, wouldn't cower at his brother's size and appearance, and could handle Dwalin when he got into a temper and more importantly not take offence to his bluntness. It wasn't that big of a request and normally Balin would have left it be, let his brother go at his own pace, if said brother showed any effort.

Yes, being guard to the King didn't give you much time for courting and such (though there _**was **_some time for a bit of fumbling in the closet, which Balin had explained to his brother much to said brother's horror), but Thorin and Dwalin were good friends, as close as brother having grown up together. The King would have gladly given Dwalin time off if the Dwarf expressed interest in courting another Dwarf.

The problem was, Dwalin wasn't.

"You're worry for nothing Balin" Bombur said, before smacking greedy hands away from his small cakes with his wooden spoon.

Balin scowled and shook his stinging hand, he had come down here to royal kitchens to ask his friend Bombur for advice and cake, he already had two.

"Dwalin always goes at his own pace; he'll find a spouse in his own time"

"Time will end before my brother gets moving" Balin grumbled.

Bombur chuckled as he decorated his small cakes, Balin didn't know why the other Dwarf bothered seeing as half the time the old warrior was sure his Kin didn't even taste the food they shoved down their throats, let alone notice the decoration. He didn't.

"Aye, you may have a point there" Bombur said.

"Maybe I should throw suitors at him and see what happens" Balin then sighed, eyes staring intently at the cakes before him, for moment he wondered if he was fast enough to snag a third piece.

"Dwalin is not a pet, and besides suitors do throw themselves at him and the Dwarf ignores every single one of them"

It was true Balin mused, his brother was one of the most desirable bachelors in Erebor, handsome, wealth and Royal status, Dwalin was quite a catch, any Dwarf would be lucky to have him.

"_And perhaps that the problem" _Balin thought.

Balin knew that more than half the suitors who threw themselves at his brother (and himself occasionally, he wasn't that old!) merely wanted his brother for his wealth and title, Balin was sure that was the problem, his brother who did not trust easily in the first place, so to learn that someone who wishes to be with you only for what you _**have**_ instead of just you, must not only be heartbreaking but discouraging as well.

"Don't look so sad, my friend" Bombur said as he slide a cake towards the other Dwarf when he noticed the other's sullen look, "I'm sure Dwalin's special someone is out there"

As he dug into his cake, Balin hoped that 'special someone" would appear soon, all this stress was not good for him.

* * *

Despite what his brother thought, Dwalin did want to find his special someone, perhaps even his One; slim though it may be. He did look, but there was none who caught his attention or made him feel anything at all, and those who did approach him well….its best left unsaid. Those he _**did**_ approach were often thrown off by his bluntness, which apparently was even too much for his own race.

"Maybe you should court an Elf"

"You ever say those words to me ever again; I'll cut off your beard and feed it to you"

Thorin smirks before going back to the parchments litter over his desk, paying his now grumbling cousin sitting next to him little mind, this conversation was nothing new.

"If anyone is going to be courting one of those tree-shaggers it's Kili, that lad ain't right in the head"

No less entertaining though.

"Don't let my sister hear you say that"

"I'm not scared of her"

"Everyone's scared of her"

"I'm not"

"Says the Dwarf who spent three days in hiding after letting Fili and Kili have sweets when they weren't supposed to"

"I was tricked" Dwalin huffs.

Thorin snickers.

When Thorin is finished with today's paperwork, the two headed to the council meeting, Dwalin doesn't feel guilty at all at the pained look he sees on his cousin's face before the King disappears behind the large doors. Alone Dwalin heads to the kitchen where he knows his brother is, no doubt stuffing his face full of cake and moaning about Dwalin's lack of love life.

He is not disappointed.

Balin is slumped over the table the kitchen staff used for quick meals, stuffing his face full of cake, while Bombur looked on amused.

"He was so cute as a Dwarfling, use to follow me everywhere" Balin says over a mouthful of cake.

Rolling his eyes Dwalin goes over, he stands by the table and swipes the Dwarf's cake.

"Dwalin, wonderful to see you!" Bombur greets, "your brother was just about regale me on your Dwarfling days while crying over cake"

"Why do you encourage him?" Dwalin sighs before eating a piece of cake.

"I have to get my entertainment somehow" Bombur shrugs,

"I'm still here, and give me back my cake!"

Dwalin moves the plate away from his brother's grabbing hands, lifting it high, when his brother tried for it again with a triumph grin on his face.

As he watched the older Fundin jump up and down to get his cake, while the younger crackled and just held the plate up higher, Bombur wondered who would be able handle them, let alone marry.

When Balin suddenly tackled Dwalin, Bombur also hoped they loved to bake.

"Ow, you bite me, you bastard!"

A lot.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter!**

* * *

**Warrior's Bride **

**The Took and the Thief. **

"Bella, my ruby!"

Belladonna laughs as she's lifted, and spun around, and around.

"Nori, you overgrown dwarfling, put me down!" she laughs.

"But, it's been so long since I've held you in my arms!" Nori pouts, once he stopped spinning.

Belladonna smacks the Dwarf on the arm, a smile still on her face; Nori gives a grin of his own before setting the woman on her feet.

"Bilbo!" he then says when he notices the other watching in the doorway, "my little burglar!"

Bilbo squeaks, and makes a run for it when the Dwarf moves towards him, intent on giving him the same treatment as Belladonna, he doesn't get far.

He's not too upset about it.

"Pardon me"

Nori stops in mid-spin, and looks at the doorway where four Elves were crowding, with varies expressions of amusement.

"Be nice" Belladonna gently scolds, when Nori's eyes narrow.

It probably be more effective if her eyes weren't twinkling.

"Shall we start bringing everything in Belladonna?" asked the Elf who had spoken earlier.

"Yes, thank you Legolas" Belladonna said the same time Nori growled "No"

"I told you he'd still be upset" said Legolas as he motioned for his fellow Elves to enter with packed items in arms.

Nori grumbles in Khuzdul as the Elves move about his house, looking down in his arms when his beard was firmly tugged on.

"Can you let me down?" Bilbo said, his dangling feet kicking a bit.

"No" Nori says, and hold him tighter.

Bilbo looks over the Dwarf's shoulder and gives his mother a pleading look, his mother merely giggles, smiling when her son gives her a look that promises revenge.

"Where are Dori and Ori?" Belladonna then asked as she directed the Elves where to place the items, "down there please"

Keeping one eye on the Elves in his house, Nori finally puts Bilbo down before answering his friend.

"Selling at the market, they'll be back for supper"

"Maybe we'll visit later" Belladonna hums, as she leaves the house, she doubts it though; already she could feel today's travel catching up to her.

Out front was a cart filled with packed items.

"Nori, come help!" she calls as she grabs a bag.

"Don't wanna!" is her reply.

"I'll tell Dori!"

There is silence then Nori comes out, "No need to get dirty" he mumbles as he grabs a medium size box from off the cart, "what are you lot looking at!?" he then barks at the staring Dwarfs, "you Dwarfs act like you've never seen Elves and Hobbits before".

They actually never have seen Hobbits before, no one decided to mention that.

"Would you like to stay for tea?" Belladonna asked Legolas and the other Elves after all her's and her son's things were brought in.

Bilbo isn't sure what Nori said, but judging by his mother's raised brow it was both impressive, and rude.

"I'm afraid we must return to Greenwood" Legolas politely declines, lips twitching, eyes twinkling with amusement at the upset Dwarf.

"Of course" Belladonna say, her own lips twitching, "send your father and Tauriel my best".

* * *

When Dori and Ori return from the market, purses satisfactory filled, they are welcomed home with a Hobbit feast.

"Bella, Bilbo!"

"Ori, you've grown!"

Greetings and hugs were exchanged, before everyone settled down at the dining table, and tucked in.

"How was the trip here?" Dori asked.

"An adventure, as always" Belladonna smiled, "not sure who had more fun, me, Bilbo or Gandalf"

"Gandalf is here?" asked Ori, eyes lighting up at the wizard's name.

"Afraid not dear, he and a group of Rangers escorted us all the way to Rivendell; he stayed there while Elrond's men escorted us to Greenwood. From there, Legolas and his men escorted us all the way here"

"Blasted tree-shaggers, stomping around our house" Nori grumps around a mouthful of roast.

Belladonna didn't even bother to be subtle when she kicked him, her eyes narrowed when she was kicked back; Nori merely raised a brow in challenge. Dori, Bilbo and Ori watches as a dinner roll is thrown, and hits Nori in the face.

Challenge accepted.

One food fight later, and after everything and everyone had been cleaned up; Ori listens with wide-eyes as Belladonna regales him with one of her earliest adventures. Nori sitting next to her, smoking his pipe, while Bilbo sat at Dori's feet, the Dwarf putting plaits in his hair.

"Thank you" Belladonna says, after both her son and Ori had headed off to bed, both yawning.

"For what?" Dori asked as he straightens up the sitting room.

Pausing in his stretching of stiff muscles, Nori looks at her.

"For letting us stay here"

Dori pauses, and looks at the Hobbit.

"I know it's a big change" she continues on, "and I promise, Bilbo and I won't be any trouble, and once we're settled, we'll help—"

Belladonna suddenly finds herself in Nori's arms (she had missed the looks the two brothers had shared), her face pressed against the Dwarf's face

"You don't' have to thank us" Nori said, "you our sister in all but blood, a Ri"

"Oh dear" the Hobbit says, her voice muffled.

"Oh hush, like a Took is any better"

Belladonna laughs then hugs the Dwarf, if he noticed how tight her grip was he didn't say anything, she bids the goodnight and heads to bed.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Nori asked softly, still looking at the hall the Hobbit had went down, "convincing her to come live here, I mean".

"Despite your many faults, you have a good heart" Dori answered, "and yes, I believe you did the right thing, we both know they couldn't say there any longer".

* * *

Nori and Belladonna met when the Hobbit was two years into her tweenhood, one moment she was exploring the woods, the next she was staring at a Dwarf with the oddest hairstyle she had ever seen.

"You have odd hair" she had said after a moment of staring.

"You have big feet" the Dwarf had said back.

The next, they were up in a tree, hiding from some very angry Men.

"So who, and what are you?" the Dwarf had asked after the Men took they're search elsewhere, though they had yet to climb down from the tree.

"I'm a Hobbit" Belladonna said, "Belladonna Took, at your service"

"Nori, at yours"

"What did you do to make them so angry, if I may ask?"

"I showed them just because Dwarves are small, does not mean we are terrible card players….or always honorable players"

"So you cheated, and got caught" Belladonna translated.

"I cheated and got caught" Nori nodded.

She invited him to tea.

During his stay (hiding) in Hobbiton the two became friends, despite Nori's always being suspicious of her (it will take two years, a kidnapping, two bruises ribs, six stitches, and the mother of all scolding for Belladonna to gain Nori's trust and friendship. It'll take a little longer to gain the name Sister Ri), and when he finally left, Belladonna went with him. Much to her Took family's amusement, and others horror.

Nori did eventual return her.

The first time she met Dori, the Dwarf was suspicious and confused, (he never seen a Hobbit before and couldn't imagine such a small and innocent looking thing causing so much trouble like his brother) despite that though, Dori didn't take long to warm up to her. Belladonna had a feeling it had something to do with her convincing Nori to stay at home more, the teas she brought probably helped too. Ori was another story all together, the young Dwarf adored her, and whenever she visited he was always eager to hear about her adventures or stories about the Shire, and she always had made sure she had a book or two to gift him with.

They had many adventure together, becoming closer in friendship, and when Belladonna finally settled down and married Bungo Baggins (Bungo and Nori got along surprisingly well), Nori was there for the wedding.

He may have cried.

Despite married life, Nori came over to visit as often as he could, (and considering the type of trouble Nori got into it, was often) occasionally with his brothers, but most often by himself. It caused much rumors in Hobbiton, the most popular had been if perhaps the friendship between Belladonna and Nori was…more.

It didn't help that Nori called Belladonna his "ruby".

Bungo thought it was all hilarious.

"Nori and my Bella, are more brother and sister then lovers" he would say, before a sly smile grace his lips, and his eyes turned mischievous, "besides, Nori calls me his sapphire".

Bilbo was born, and was soon obvious that he adore Nori as much as his mother did.

The days were always happy ones.

Then the Winter Fall came. Bungo died that season, and when he was buried, Nori's arms were the one she cried in.

It didn't get better after that.

* * *

"Bella, I love you"

"I know"

Nori hummed happily around his fork, Belladonna merely shook her head before eating a stripe of bacon

"What are you doing today Dori?" Bilbo asked.

"Going to the market for more sells" Dori said, "Nori and Ori are going to help you, and Bella unpack and settle in"

"Oh, we don't want to trouble you" Belladonna said.

"It's no trouble at all" Dori reassured, giving a look when Nori opened his mouth.

After breakfast, Dori left for the market, the four then started unpacking. They didn't have much, despite having their things in a cart which was mostly used for Belladonna and Bilbo to ride in, and between the four of them they were done by noon.

"Alright let's go"

Bilbo and Ori look up from the young Dwarf's journal they were looking at, to Belladonna who emerged from the kitchen.

"Go where?" Ori asked.

"To have lunch with Dori, where's Nori?"

"I saw him near the rooms" Ori answered.

Belladonna nodded, and made her way to the room, the Ri brothers had three rooms. Ori was sharing his room with Bilbo, and Belladonna took Nori's. Belladonna had worried about taking her friend's room, but the Dwarf reassured her it was alright.

"I don't use the room as often as I should as it were" he had said.

Belladonna said nothing else on the subject.

Ori and Bilbo's room door was opened, and there was no Nori in there, Dori's room was also empty, that just left hers.

"Nori" she calls, knocking on the closed door.

There is shuffling and a muffled curse before the door opens, body blocking the doorway, Nori smiles innocently at her, a smile that Belladonna has seen enough of to not be fooled.

"Do I want to know?" the Hobbit asked.

"No" Nori asked.

"If I go in there, will I have to kill you?"

"…..Probably"

Sighing in exasperation, Belladonna decided to deal with it later; sometimes it was the best way to deal with Nori.

"Right then, come on, we're having lunch with Dori"

Probably because he had done something wrong, Nori doesn't put up a fuss and silently takes the large basket Belladonna hands him. They leave the apartment and head to the market.

* * *

It was hard to imagine a whole city inside what many consider a really big rock, hard to imagine going through the large gates, and upon looking up seeing walkways that go higher and higher. Walkways leading to apartments, barracks, mines and anything else you can imagine; and in the middle of it all was the throne room.

Bilbo was seeing it, and couldn't even believe it.

"The library is on the third level" Ori said, "if you want, I can take you there, maybe today after lunch".

"I would like that" Bilbo nods.

As they descend to the second level, where the market was (they're apartment was on the fourth), Bilbo noticed that Dwarves that passed gave them curious looks. Which is to expected he suppose, Hobbits were not known to leave they're homes, and as far as he knew, his mother is the only Took who traveled pass the Misty Mountains.

Seeing not one, but two Hobbits must be quite the sight.

The young Hobbit looks at his mother walking a bit of a distance away with Nori, the two were talking, his mother's eyes were alight and a bright smile on her face, it's been a long time since he's seen her like that.

A group of Dwarves walk round the two, and the young Hobbit didn't think much of it until Nori showed his mother a purse, no don't filled with gold, and a wicked grin on his face. His mother raises a brow, before showing the dwarf a purse _**and **_two sapphire bracelets, Nori pouts while Belladonna just grins in triumph.

Bilbo shakes his head, recognizing the game the two were playing.

"Ten coins say Bella gets the most by the time we get to Dori" Ori whispered quietly to him, having also recognized the same thing.

"Ten say Nori" Bilbo whispered back.

The game in question was basically who could pick-pocket the most items, and not get caught of course. If the person did get caught the other won. It was a game Nori and his mother often played, (and mostly on Elves and Men) if Bilbo remembered correctly, it was a tie at the moment.

* * *

Dori is both surprised and delighted when they come with lunch, upon seeing Nori's sour mood, becomes curious.

"Mother won" Bilbo said when the Dwarf asked about it.

The older Dwarf decided he didn't want to know; instead he placed a sign that told customers he was out for lunch, before ushering them to the back of the stall and behind a hanging curtain. There weren't any chairs to sit on but no one minded sitting on the floor, especially after a blanket was placed down.

"You really need to teach me how you make these cakes Bella" Dori moans over a forkful.

"I gave you the recipe"

"But they don't turn out the same"

"That's true" Ori pipes in, "Dori's always come out kind of lump and dry, I didn't even know cake could get lumps like that"

"There was also the time he baked cookies, and they came out as hard as rocks" Nori said licking his fingers.

"You ate them" Dori sniffed.

"And damn near broke a tooth"

"Leave your brother alone, no one is prefect" Belladonna intervenes when Dori throws a leftover roll at his brother, "I nearly burnt down my parents' kitchen the first time I made that cake that you all devoured".

"Considering you burnt down that house in Bree, I'm not surprised" Nori said dryly.

"For the last time, that wasn't me".

"And for the last time—".

"You should sell them".

Both Hobbit and Dwarf look over at the Ori, who had now finished his cake, a smudge of icing on his face, "your desserts I mean" he continues on, "I think they'd sell really well".

The young Dwarf scrunches up his face when Dori leans over with a napkin and begin to wipe off the icing.

"Huh" Belladonna says after a moment of thinking it over, "there's a thought".

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
